The Pacific Ocean Accords
|link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=104875 |date = September 1, 2011 |link2 = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=108962 |termin = February 5, 2012 |status = Upgraded |color = Blue }} The Pacific Ocean Accords was a agreement between the New Pacific Order and Oceania. It was announced alongside Oceania's declaration of existence on September 1, 2011. On February 5, 2012 Oceania and the NPO agreed to upgrade this Protectorate treaty to an treaty in the New Pacific Ocean Accords on February 5, 2012. The Pacific Ocean Accords Preamble The New Pacific Order and Oceania, hereafter referred to as the Parties, agree to the following terms: Article the First - Non-Aggression The Parties agree to adhere to a policy of non-aggression towards each other. Neither will engage in military actions for, or any economic or political aid to, an enemy of the other. Article the Second - Protection The New Pacific Order shall defend the nations of Oceania provided they abide by the terms outlined in this document. This defense by the New Pacific Order shall consist of, but not be limited to, military, political, and economic assistance as necessary. In the event that the New Pacific Order is involved in a military conflict, Oceania is encouraged but not compelled to provide support if requested by the NPO. However, if Oceania should instigate or engage in hostile behavior (as perceived by the New Pacific Order) of any type towards a third party, this document will be made null and void at the discretion of the Emperor of the NPO. Article the Third - Intelligence and Consultation Both Parties agree to not engage in espionage against, and will make all efforts to provide information relevant to the interests of, the other. Oceania shall consult with and seek the approval of the Emperor of the New Pacific Order, or her authorized representatives, for all foreign affairs decisions that could impact both of the Parties. This is to include: any declarations of war, wartime aid or aid which might be reasonably assumed to be high-risk, and the signing of treaties. To this end, both of the Parties will be strongly encouraged to maintain high levels of communication with each other. Article the Fourth - Amendment and Withdrawal This agreement may be amended as necessary at any time by authorized representatives of both Parties. Should either of the Parties wish to end this treaty, they may do so at any time by serving notice to the other, with the terms of this agreement to remain in effect for seven days. This article is considered void should Oceania engage in hostilities as outlined in Article the Second. For the New Pacific Order: Mary the Fantabulous, Dragon Emperor of the New Pacific Order Reformed Neutral Menace Brehon, Imperial Regent of the New Pacific Order Sword of the Order Farrin Xies, Imperial Officer of Foreign Affairs Purveyor of an FA Direction Oceania: Big Brother: ---* Minister of Plenty: Mikey Minister of Love: Stelios Minister of Truth: Carpatus Minister of Peace: ADude *name withheld, see Charter for explanation Category:Oceania Category:Defunct treaties of New Pacific Order